


Short Distance Love Affair

by king_gaara14



Series: LETTERS [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: A drabble of love letters and love confessions :)
Relationships: Huang Jingyu/Xu Weizhou
Series: LETTERS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Xu Weizhou’s letter to Huang Jingyu

_Dearest Whale,_

_Two years had passed yet we still don’t know where our feet will lead us in this journey. We still don’t know how our parallel world comes to meet at the end. But I’m still waiting, waiting until we could finally found solace in each other’s embrace again, waiting until we could finally be with each other, until our last heartbeat will be taken away from us, waiting until the heavens will take this agony away. Time flies by as I waited for the moment I could hold you again until the waits become a torture that squeezes my heart tighter as if millions of thorns made its way to every veins of my being._

_I would like you to know that, I’m still missing you, the way you smile and laughed that make your nose crinkle. The way your hand touches mine unconsciously and squeeze like it’s the last time you can hold mine. I don’t mind it, at first, thinking that maybe I have used to that gesture everyday but as the day goes by I’ve grown to miss it, to crave for it especially now that I can’t even see you in person. How I wish I make the most of it, how I wish that I squeeze back when you squeezes it, how I wish I imprinted my mark over to that rough yet warm hands of yours so that wherever you go, whatever you do with those big hands of yours, you can remember me. Remember how we used to play in our room when the taping was finally called to wrapped? Remember how you made me your training buddy? I miss the pain yet joyous moment I shared with you. I miss the kiss we’ve shared, the hugs, the groping, the pinching, I miss everything about you._

_I saw you the other day you’re so handsome and still damn gorgeous with those sleeveless shirt of yours, muscles that I used to touch years ago, as if we haven’t separated for two years, as if I just saw you minutes ago at the taping or at the photo shoot. You smile at me and you know how that fucking smile of yours makes my knees go weak. You fool, how could you do this to me? Even after years that we haven’t seen each other you had still that effect on me. I wanted to smile back when you smile at me, I wanted to wink back when you winked at me, I wanted to run into your embrace that moment that I saw your damn face. But we both know that it’s a crime to do such thing when it comes to both of us. So I’d rather see you from the distance than I can’t see you anymore._

_Let us endure it and take it as obstacles that someday we can won over. Let us take it as a challenge to our love that knows no boundaries. Let us keep loving each other, wishing each other’s happiness and success. Let us keep on waiting, waiting until we could finally break free from all of this. Finally, let us keep our love for each other burning and make it stronger as the day goes by._

_Wait for me as I wait for you._

_Always,_

_Zhou-zhou_

_Your Kitten_


	2. Huang Jingyu’s letter to Xu Weizhou

M _y dearest Kitten,_

_Hi, you know I’m really not good in words so I don’t know how to show you through words what I really feel. I try since this will be our means of communication and nothing else. I couldn’t even message you whenever I want to. That saddens me really. I wanted to show you my love even if we couldn’t see each other I had still your words of love and encouragement in my heart and I wanted to give it to you too. It hurts to be in distance with you but I know we can make it to the finish line. Our short distance relationship is better than having no relationship with you at all because it will surely be the death of me._

_Those years that we couldn’t hold each other, I feel so empty, distress and poor because you know that you are like my kryptonite, my weakness, like Batman to Bruce, you are my strength, and like Pink Panther you are the diamond that makes me rich, in family, friend and most especially in love. Maybe I should say thanks. Thank you because you love me for who I am, because you cared for me even if I always made you head aches at time, because you keep me on my ground when I feel like floating on the clouds and because you are always there to show to me how beautiful the worlds for the both of us despite how hard it is to keep this love inside and not be able to channel it out._

_I love you, you know that and I’ll keep on waiting for you even if the world falls apart under my feet. I’ll keep on waiting for you until we could be in each other’s arms again. I’ll keep on waiting for you until we can be together, until we can finally have each other._

_Please wait for me too._

_Loving you,_

_Jingyu_

_Your Whale_

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not kill me for this. Sorry for the grammar. All your comments and kudos and violent reactions are all appreciated. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
